A Magical Birthday
by FS1Pets
Summary: It's Pepper's Birthday soon, and Sunil Nevla wants to give her something extra special for her, but doesn't know what.. ( Sunil x Pepper )
1. Chapter 1

Pepper was very happy today. She was just bouncing around, having fun.

Telling more jokes than ever.

Penny slowly crawled up to her with a friendly smile.

" Hi Pepper! "

" Hi Penny! " Pepper replied waving.

" You seem very happy today. What happened? Something amazing? "

" Oh yeah! Well, what's coming up is going to be haha."

" Really?! What is it? "

Penny cheered happily for her best friend and sat down to listen.

Sunil Nevla was munching down a bowl of kibble nearby. When he heard Pepper say that something was going to happen. Sunil raised his head from the bowl curiously to see what that skunk was talking about.

" Tomorrow, is my 5th Birthday! " Pepper jumped in the air like being shot out of a cannon and bounced around laughing her tomboyish laugh.

Penny smiled. She was so glad to see her best friend so happy.

But when Sunil heard, he gasped spitting out his food and quickly ran faster than a rocket to the fire hydrant.

Pepper and Penny turned to see what that was, but they didn't see him, so they went back to their conversation.

" Im so excited! It's going to be the best birthday EVAAAHHHH! "

Meanwhile back with Sunil Nevla,

The mongoose thought really hard, starting to worry.

( Like usual )

He stared at the wall for a little while.

" Tomorrow is Pepper's Birthday? " Sunil squeaked, strained.

" I...I must do something extra special for her...but what - "

" HEY BRO! " Screamed a familiar voice, causing Sunil to jump so high that he hit the hydrant ceiling. He crashed and fell on his face, then looked up.

There was a green figure with Elvis Presley styled hair, with a huge dorky grin on his face.

" Vinnie! Please! Will everyone please just NOT startle me for just once in their lives?! "

" Sorry dude..."

" Is their something you need my friend? "

" Yeah..l saw you in here and it looked like you were thinking about something important, so I came in to see what's up! "

" Well, this is something that I do not wish to tell you. I would much rather keep this one to myself. "

Sunil turned around, looking at the floor of the hydrant.

" Not even your best buddy? " Vinnie's eyes grew big.

" So sorry my little friend, but it's much to important..."

" Please..."

" No.

" Please? "

" NO. "

" PLEASE?! "

" Can't you see I'm panicking here? "

" I won't tell nobody about it. "

" Oh boy..." Sunil took a deep breath and sighed. He turned to face Vinnie. " You know that if you...like..somebody you want to do something really special for them? "

" Ooohh..." Vinnie smiled teasingly and chuckled.

" Be serious please.."

" Ok. "

" Well, let's just say that...if a certain mongoose..likes...a certain skunk...and their birthday is coming up tomorrow...and wants to do something extra special for her..."

Sunil mumbled strained, trying to give his friend a little hint.

" ...wait, so..Pepper's Birthday is tomorrow?! "

Vinnie exclaimed, making Sunil gasp and and slap the gecko's mouth shut.

" Yes..." The mongoose said, looking at him with a very serious yet worried look, eyes growing large. He slowly removed his paw from Vinnie's mouth.

" Now please, don't be to loud..I don't want her to hear you..."

Sunil whispered, looking around the daycare.

" Ok, ok buddy I understand..." Vinnie whispered with a smile, patting his friend's back.

" Thank you. Now, tomorrow is Pepper's Birthday, and it means alot to me that I give her the best birthday present ever. " The mongoose replied.

" Oh yeah you have a crush on her don't you? "

" Um...well.." Sunil spoke quietly, fiddling with his tail.

" I cannot say that I LOVE her, but I am really fond of her though..but I uh...I..I "

Nope. He just couldn't explain himself. Sunil loved Pepper and he can't deny it. The mongoose just didn't really know how to tell Vinnie his feelings for that comedian skunk without saying to much. He didn't want to feel too awkward.

" You really do love that little skunk do ya pal? "

Sunil sighed. " Yes..yes I do...and I want to express my feelings to her but I do not really truly know how. So I really want to give Pepper the best present she has ever received, but it has to be REALLY special, but I do not know what to give her! "

He started to worry the more he spoke. What was Sunil Nevla going to give his crush on her special day? It had to be ABSOLUTELY PERFECT.

Not good, not really good, not even SUPER good, but the most absolute perfect gift. Sunil wanted to be noticed more by her, and think that he's more than just a little mongoose coward. He wanted her to think that he was cute, smart, fun, silly, and most of all, BRAVE.

He wanted Pepper to love him back, cause he has admired her for years and wants to admit his feelings to her.

Nothing is better than the love of your life noticing you and loving you back in return.

" Hm...maybe you should give her a giant mega whoopee cushion! "

Vinnie exclaimed and waved his arms in the air, proud of his idea.

" That sounds amazing! But I don't know bout that...she has a million of those things, and over half of them have scared me.." Sunil shivered.

The gecko thought for another moment. " Ok maybe...uh...a new pranking kit! How do ya like me now? "

" Ooh great idea...but maybe it needs to be more than just pranks and props...it feels like that..it needs to be something...different..."


	2. Chapter 2

" Or how about..." Vinnie got interrupted by a nervous mongoose.

" Look Vinnie, I appreciate the help really, but I think this is something that I should try to think about on my own for a while..."

Sunil got out of the hydrant, walking to a different area. As he was walking, he listened to Pepper and Zoe have a conversation,

" Oh my goodness darling! I can't wait! " Zoe said in her diva voice.

" I can't wait either! Its going to be the best! " Pepper exclaimed, playing with her favorite rubber chicken,

Sunil continued to wonder off, thinking very hard or what he should do for the sweet comedian skunk.

Crawling behind the chair on his four legs, he continues to think.

He watched the wall for a few minutes, then decided to just close his eyes, and concentrate..going into his mind, meditating for an answer.

Hmm...what would that skunk really like?

A dozen pies...a new unicycle...new funny glasses?

Those are all good things, but they all didn't seem super special.

Well if there's anything Pepper really needed was a life time supply of deodorant and perfume, but Sunil still didn't feel good about that idea either. He continued to think.

" Hmm..."

Now Sunil has been thinking for a long, long time. So long, that he feel asleep behind the chair in the same position. He snored loudly and started to fall forward from his sitting position. When his head hit the ground, he immediately woke up screaming.

" AHHHH! "

The next thing he knew, he heard Blythe walk in the day care.

" Hey Sunil! Your owners are here! " She called out.

The mongoose got up, still worried about what to get Pepper.

" Oh..." He said softly, going over to the door on four legs, putting his head down.

Later that night, Sunil had some trouble falling asleep. He stared up at the ceiling, laying in his dog bed, making soft whimpers once every few minutes of so.

" What am I going to do? " He kept asking himself. His heart hurting and beating hard from worrying and anxiety.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Sunil got to LPS, he crawled inside the daycamp through the doggy door thingy. He was crazy nervous today, because today, was Pepper's Birthday.

In the day camp, he saw everyone including Blythe, decorating the place with confetti, streamers, and balloons. An excited panda ran up to Sunil. It was Penny Ling.

" Hi! " She squealed in delight, smiling a great big adorable smile on her face.

" Hello, " Sunil waved rather nervously. He looked around the room. " Where's Pepper? "

" Oh! Pepper's not here yet she's coming here a little later, and that gives us more time to set up her party! " Penny jumped in the air, clapping her paws.

" Oh..phew ok.." " You can go ahead and put your gifts for her over there. " She pointed over to the fake tree in LPS. Five of the pet's and Blythe's gifts for Pepper were over there.

Sunil gulped and put a fake smile on his cute little face. " Ok " He said strained. Penny pet him on his head. " Aw your cute! Can't wait to wish Pepper a happy birthday! " She said skipping away on four legs. Sunil just worried even more and had no idea what to do.

He saw Blythe hanging up colorful balloons, so he thought that maybe he should help out. The worried mongoose approached Blythe and gently pulled on her leg a little bit to get her attention.

" Hello Sunil! " She said and waved.

" H..hi..." He replied back, slightly strained.

" I was just hangin up some balloons for Pepper's party. I'm not sure if anyone told you that she was coming in late today - "

" Yes I have heard from Penny Ling. "

" Cool. Wanna help hang up some of these balloons? " Blythe said giving Sunil 3balloons.

He took them and his feet started to lift off the ground. " Woah! What the?! Help! " He flew a few feet in the air. Blythe chuckled and reached right in front of her to grab Sunil before he floats to the ceiling.

Sunil sighed in relief, now holding just one balloon so he doesn't fly away. After at least a half hour later when most of the decorating was done, Vinnie was looking out the day care window, keeping a close lookout for the Birthday Skunk. Suddenly he screamed,

" PEPPER'S COMING! PEPPER'S COMING! " Everyone gasped. But mostly Sunil cause he was scared to death. He gulped again and shook, frozen.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone hid, ESPECIALLY Sunil. That little mongoose was too scared to even SEE Pepper. Even though he loved her dearly, he just couldn't do it.

Blythe hid behind the chair,

Minka hid in the fake tree,

Vinnie hid in the litterbox,

Coincidentally Penny and Russell were hiding In the giant food bag,

Zoe hid behind the hamburger pillow,

And Sunil hid in the same place that he and Vinnie hid during Wolfified.

Pepper walked in the seemingly empty room. She gasped in surprise, looking at all of the decorations all around her.

" SURPRISE PEPPER! " Everyone exclaimed happily, waving their arms in the air and coming out from their hiding places. All except for Sunil of course. He just stayed hidden, looking in the daycare with big eyes.

" Oh my gosh! Thanks you guys! Wow! " Pepper exclaimed surprised, smooshing her cheeks and smiling brightly.

" Aw you're welcome Pep. " Penny blushed for a moment. She looked around her but she made a curious face when she didn't see Sunil there.

" Where's Sunil? " Pepper asked confused. The mongoose ducked low in his hiding place, shaking with nervousness and fear. He peeked out, seeing his friends looking at him. Sunil ducked, trying to hide again. He didn't like it when everyone just stared at him.

" Dont be shy buddy! " Vinnie called out nicely to his best friend.

" Yeah nothing's going to hurt ya out here. "

Said Russell, trying to encourage him to come out. Sunil slowly came out, watching Pepper mostly as he did so. Not paying any attention to where he was going and paying attention to his crush, he fell flat on his face off the platform of the scratching post thingy.

Sunil got up weakly and crawled over to the others. Putting the best fake smile on his face, he waved at everyone, but mostly Pepper.

" Happy Birthday.." He said rather quietly.

" Thanks Sunny. " Pepper said, patting Sunil's head.

" Who wants to play a game? " Blythe announced.

" Yaayy! " Everyone cheered and went over to their human friend. Over to where Blythe was, there was a target on the wall, and right next to her was a little table with pies.

" Ooh! Ooh! Is this a pie throwing game?! " Pepper smiled that dorky smile.

" You are right birthday skunk! All you guys gotta do is throw pies on the target and you win! "

The teenager replied, talking like one of those people on game shows.

Spongebob Narrator Dude: 20 Minutes Later...

Everyone was laughing and having fun. Sunil tried to fake laugh the best he could, for Pepper!

" Hey Pepper! How about you open your presents! " Minka said bouncing up and down.

Sunil gasped. " NO! ...uh I mean, I don't know...can't we just play another game and open presents later maybe? "

The pets sat there with a bored look on their faces, exactly like the faces they all made in Topped With Buttercream when Russell told everyone that they shouldn't go to Sweet Delights cause of the " construction. " Everybody just took off all going to the fake tree, leaving Sunil behind.

" Oh...I really do not have a good feeling about this..." He mumbled to himself and crawled over.


	5. Chapter 5

" Oh I don't know which one to open first! " Pepper exclaimed in excitement and clapped her paws.

" Open Mine! "

" No mine first! "

" PLLLEEAASE OPEN MINE! "

The pets cried, about to explode if Pepper didn't open their gift first. Sunil stood at the back of the pet crowd, watching Pepper and anxiously.

Everyone continued to pressure the birthday skunk until Blythe interrupted.

" Hey you guys! Pepper is the birthday skunk, so she gets to decide who's present to open first. Thank you. "

Pepper chose the gift was a hot pink bag, it was super sparkly. It had purple paw prints. It was no other than Zoe's.

" I hope you love it darling. "

Pepper opened it and looked inside. A nice, bright smile appeared in her grey and white face.

" Oh my gosh! "

She pulled out a brand new rubber chicken. It was all new and shiny and epic. And it even clucks :)

" Thank you Zoe! " Pepper hugged Zoe and then moved on to her next present.

But the next one was just a plain old cardboard box with flies swarming around it. It had a few stains on it, which looked like pizza sauce or something... It had a little bit of chewed up gum and spider webs on it too.

The gift had VINNIE all over it.

Pepper glared at Vinnie and everyone else looked with suspicion or confusion.

" What? "

" Vinnie...this is from you isn't it? "

" How'd you know?! "

" ...hmmm I wonder.." The skunk rolled her eyes at the ignorant lizard.

" When I open this I'm going to be sure to flush it down the toilet..ya idiot! "

" Hey I am not an idiot! "

" Whatever. "

" You'll love it! Now just open it woman! "

" Fine..."

Pepper looked back, and slowly opened the box with a little it of a nervous expression on her face. She prepared herself to puke, but, she pulled out...surprisingly, a giant whoopee cushion, the one that she always wanted!

Her jaw dropped and looked at Vinnie, who was smiling smugly and proudly crossing his arms. Sunil was very surpised. Even his best friend knew what to give her! And he wasn't even smart!

" Not such an idiot now ain't I? Oh well you said you were going to flush it down the toilet, so..I guess I'll do it for ya. "

Vinnie was just about to reach for it when Pepper quickly putting it behind her back.

" NO! Uh...no I'll keep it...haha..."

Moving on, the next gift was a small rectangle wrapped in a ribbon.

Pepper rolled her pink rose eyes and looked at Russell.

" Let me guess, a BOOK? "

" Uh...how did you know that? "

FLaShBaCk ( Christmas, Young )

Russell: Hey Pepper! Merry Christmas!

Pepper: Thanks Russell! ( rips open wrapping paper )

Pepper: ...a book?

Russell: YES! I knew you'd love it! It's a book about the history of all the presidents!

Pepper: Thanks...haha...I love it..

." FLaShBaCk OVeR "

Yeah...I think I know that it's a book..."

" Oh...well...hehe..." Russell giggled nervously.

After Pepper opened the rest of her friends gifts, ( except Sunil's )

" Hahahahahaha! This is amazing! " Pepper rolled on the floor, laughing that tomboyish laugh or hers, snorting uncontrollably.

She threw the torn wrapping paper in the air joyfully, so proud of everything she has gotten.

Sunil just fidgeted with his tail, looking at the ground and trying not to be seen.

" Wait a minute! " Minka exclaimed.

" You didn't get SUNIL'S gift yet! "

Oh...no...


	6. Chapter 6 Nothing To Give

" m pre present? " Sunil stuttered, very strained.

" Yeah I don't see it, where is it? " Minka asked, scratching her head confused.

" Yeah Sunil, I can't wait to see yours! I'm pretty sure yours will be the best! "

Pepper looked at Sunil with big, happy excited eyes, smiling.

" Im sure it'll be totally exciting! " Blythe pet Sunil on the head.

" Uh...my...my gift..yeah, it's...i left it..in..the..back of my car.."

" You don't have a car. "

" Well, I...I uh..."

Everyone looked at the mongoose, all excited to see what he had to show. Sunil shook, getting more and more anxious he got. He didn't like it when all of his friends stared at him like that.

Now he wanted to die, the guilty really getting to him now. How will Pepper react when she realizes that he didn't get HER ANYTHING!

" I...I have to go...use the little mongoose room..."

Then after that, Sunil zoomed away, straight into the fire hydrant. When he arrived inside, he immediately burst into tears.

" I...I feel..so...GUILTY! " He tried to stay calm, but he couldn't, he was crying out of control.

" Every..one had such...amazing..gifts! And...what do I..give her? NOTHING! "

Sunil buried his head in his knees and sobbed into them until they were soaking wet. It was a really sad sight. Whimpering and crying, feeling so guilty he felt sick to his stomach like he wanted to hurl.

" What would...what would Blythe do? " The crying mongoose cried and cried for at least 10minutes.

He was really upset. There was a puddle of tears all around him.

Pepper deserves the best, but Sunil didn't know what to do cause he didn't think that he was good enough!

" I wish...I wish I could just...just...DISAPPEAR! "

Sunil blinked for a moment.

" Hmmm"

He gasped, golden eyes shining. Wiping the tears away from his eyes, he thought for a second...maybe he DID have something to give Pepper all along! Sunil confidentially and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7 Magical Gift

Then he came out of the hydrant and zoomed faster than lightning over to the toy box, taking out his top hat, cape, and wand.

Meanwhile back with the others, Russell looked around the shop, not Sunil in sight.

" What is taking him so long? "

" Maybe he ate to many gassy foods. " Vinnie said, also looking around. Russell rolled his eyes at him. Sunil quietly crawled to Blythe and tapped her on the ankle.

" Psst...Blythe.." She turned around to see the mongoose, wearing his cape and top hat, fidgeting with his tail. Blythe got down on her knees and whispered to her friend.

" What's up little guy? "

" Well...I think I have my gift for Pepper..."

" Great! "

" Except for one little thing..." Sunil got close to Blythe's ear and whispered.

" Ohhh...I'm sure she'll love that! "

" I sure hope so...hehe..." After the little conversation with Blythe, Sunil scampered off to get ready. The teenage girl turned around to the rest of her friends.

" Ok guys, do you think you can go stand by the window? " Everyone looked at each other curiously and started to ask questions. They really had no idea what was going on, but they just did what their human friend said anyway.

" What's going on? "

" Where's Sunil? "

" Why are we doing this? "

The pets sat down and looked at the stage thingy in front of the window, but it was set up EXACTLY like the ending of the LPS episode Frenemies and Summertime Blues. Blythe turned off the lights, and announced to everybody.

" Ok welcome everyone! To a very interesting little show here, today as you all know it is Pepper Clark's special day today, and a certain mongoose has a very special gift! Introducing...Sunil Nevla! "

The red curtains opened and their popped out a little mongoose magician, Sunil. Taking a bow, he looked at his audience. He smiled at first, but then... He realized that this tricks has failed many, many times before... If he blew himself up, then his gift for Pepper would fail.

FLaShBaCk

Young Sunil: Hey everybody! Guess what?!

Young Zoe: Ugh what is it Sunil? I'm trying to look pwetty like a princess!

Young Sunil: I want to show you a new magic trick I just learned! :D

Young Russell: Could you pwease keep it down a bit? I'm twying to read a book about math! 2 + 2 = ...

Young Sunil: It's really cool twust me! Ok, watch this! ( waves the magic wand, mini explosion of ashes blow up in his face )

Young Sunil: * cough cough *

Everyone: Ahahahaha heheha hahahaha! ( Penny has not yet existed in LPS yet )

Young Zoe: Loser!

Young Minka: Failure!

Everyone: Ahahahahahahahaha!

Young Sunil: * whimpers *

Young Vinnie: Hey don't make fun of my fwiend! He's good at magic! You just haven't given him a chance! ( Young Vinnie smiled and hugs his best friend )

( New flashback )

Young Sunil: Hey Zoe?

Young Zoe: What do you want?

Young Sunil: Could you pwease be my volunteer for my new magic trick?

Young Zoe: Eh whatever..but after this I need to get back to my makeup.

Young Sunil: Yay!

Young Zoe: Shut up.

Young Sunil: Ok... ( waves fingers and says the magic words )

BOOM!

Young Zoe: ...

Young Sunil: Uh...Zoe...are you ok?

Young Zoe: Grrrrrr...

Young Sunil: Uh oh...

Young Zoe: YOU RUINED MY FUR! YOU LOSER NO WONDER NOBODY LIKES YOU! IM NEVER FORGIVING YOU FOR THIS!

Young Sunil: I am so sorry...

Young Zoe: SORRY DOESN'T MAKE ANYTHING BETTER! HMMPH! ( angrily marches away )

Young Sunil: ( cries in his knees )

( other flashbacks of failed tricks in LPS S1 )

FLaShBaCk OVeR

Now the magician was stuck. He had now lost all confidence in himself and looked at the ground. " Uh...uh...um..."

All of the pets looked at him curiously, why he was just standing up on the stage, frozen and shaking. Sunil looked to Pepper, who was giving him a shy smile and a thumbs up. He smiled also and got a bit of his confidence back.

With a wave of his magic wand, all different sorts of mini, harmless fireworks came shooting into the air. It was the most beautiful thing that any pet has ever seen a mongoose do, especially to Pepper. She watched with big, shiny eyes so large you can see the reflection of the magic in them. The breathtaking firework lights continued, making beautiful, unbelievable shapes and colors. This brought oohs and aahs to the pets. Everyone gasped as they watched their friend do his work.

Sunil Nevla smiled as he proudly continued to wave his wand into the air. Then suddenly, and explosion of colorful sparkles and glittery clouds came out of nowhere, thank goodness they weren't ashes and smoke. This made the crowd almost cry from the beauty of the magic. Sunil looked at Pepper, who was very shocked, her eyes looking so beautiful from the reflections of the rainbow colors.

The mongoose looked at her with a slight lovesick look on his face and without control, one more wave of the magician's wand, a beautiful bouquet of flowers magically appeared. He proudly gave them to Pepper, sitting in the front row of the audience.

Blythe watched, a tear of joy fell from her face and she smiled brightly. She was very amazed and thought that the whole show was the cutest thing she has ever seen. The others awwed.

When Pepper saw Sunil give her the flowers, she pointed to herself and her mouth made a movement that appeared to be asking, "For Me?"

Sunil nodded. " Happy Birthday Pepper. "

She blushed madly, so amazed that she almost fainted. Pepper took the flowers from the mongoose and hugged them gently. Without warning, Pepper quickly stood up straight and licked Sunil's cheek, causing him to blush almost as red as the roses in the flower bouquet.

" AWWWWWW " Everyone said, looking at the adorable scene.

" Thank you. " The skunk said, about to cry from happiness. She hugged the mongoose tightly. Hearts popped into Sunil's eyes, his own heart beating rapidly. Pepper wrapped her fluffy tail around the magician.

Everyone clapped loudly, all having big smiles on their faces. What they just saw was the most greatest magic show they have ever seen.

Blythe turned the lights back on, Sunil and Pepper still hugging. Sunil sniffed the air, and sighed.

" Mmmm...roses..."

Pepper shyly smiled and chuckled a little. She told her pal, " Haha...that's...me. "

" Well this might be the happiest you have ever been, cause you smell better than ever! " Sunil complemented her in the most friendly way.

" Thank you...haha...you're the best! " The fumes of the birthday skunk only got better, wrapping her tail around even more, and the pink aroma was creating the shape of a heart.

**Nope! It's not over yet! :D I know this was a very long chapter, but it felt like it needed lots of detail. The next chapter will be coming soon! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 BEST BDAY EVAH

Everyone still cheering for their talented friend, the magic show has ended, and it was the best, most successful, one ever. "

Sunil that was fantastic! " Blythe said excitedly with a proud smile on her face. All of the others ran over and started complementing him, making him blush and rub his arm cutely.

" Wow! Very well done! "

" That was the best thing ever! "

" Darlin that was good stuff! "

" Good job bro! "

" So beautiful! "

" Ok guys! Who wants cake?! " Blythe announced. Once all seven animals heard, the gasped with their tongues hangin out of their mouths. " Caaakkeeee..."

Russell, Zoe, Minka, Penny, and Vinnie all rushed over to the table as fast as they could. Pepper and Sunil smiled at each other, held paws and simply just walked together to the table. On the table was a big, giant, delicious cake! It was pet flavored, since human cake would probably poison them. All drooling over it with huge eyes, Blythe lit the candles said,

" Let's sing HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BDAY SKUNK! "

" Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Pepper, " Sunil interrupted the song.

" No no no no... Happy birthday to you! DISCO CHICKEN! " Everyone stared at him for a moment, he was flapping his arms and clucking like a chicken, singing the Happy Bday song which made Pepper laugh, They shrugged and decided to just sing along.

" Happy Birthday to you! DISCO CHICKEN! BOK BOK! Happy Birthday to you! DISCO CHICKEN! BOK BOK! You smell and youre funny, you're an awesome skunk TOO! "

Then they all just burst out laughing so hard it hurts. After Pepper and the others finally caught their breath. Now it's time for the birthday skunk to blow out the candles! She inhaled deeply and blew with all her might. The tiny flames went out and everyone cheered. NOW IT'S TIME TO EAT THE CAKE!

Sunil and Pepper sat next to each other at the table. They were both feeling pretty warm, their faces turning slightly red, but mostly Sunil's since this was a huge deal for him.

" EVERYONE DIG IN! " Blythe blurted with her arms in the air. Then everyone started gobbling down the delicious, yummy cake, the frosting getting all over their faces. After a while everyone became full, stuffed with sugar.

" Aahh...now THAT was good! " Pepper said satisfied.

" Mmm..." Said the other six friends. Blythe didn't eat any, since it was animal cake.

" Yummy..." Sunil said " That was the best birthday cake I have ever had "

Suddenly Pepper took a little glob of cake and threw it at Sunil as if it was a pie. He did the same. They both giggled happily.

" Oh Pepper! Hahaha! "

" Eh, I love meh some cake throwin. " The next thing that the seven pets and the human girl did was play a few party games, like musical chairs, pin the tail on the loser. But the next thing was...DANCING.

Blythe turned out the lights, Vinnie turned on a disco ball thingy, Zoe smiled smugly and turned on a real, slow song. This made Sunil feel kinda nervous. Of course Zoe was planning this in her head. She wanted to see the moment, maybe take a pic and capture the moment.

Sunil glanced at Pepper, who was sitting right next to him, looking at the ground, blushing and creating an interesting aroma, not quite good smelling, but not entirely deadly either. The mongoose took a deep breath.

All of his other friends seemed to be dancing with a partner, except maybe Minka or Zoe, but Zoe was singing a sweet song, grinning that smug smile, seemingly to look directly at Sunil as if this was all supposed to be for him. He gulped and slightly shook, scared. Pepper was still right next to him, but he didn't know what to do. Sunil was a little too scared to ask her to dance because he thought that it would be to ridiculous.

" Ok...you can do this...*gulp* ...Pepper..." The mongoose said, his face becoming a lovely shade of red, " I was just wondering...could we...pwease...dance? "

Pepper looked at him and stood up on her hind paws, and used her front ones to hold Sunil's paws. " Ok. " The music seemed to get a little more romantic and Zoe sang even more. It was so cute how Sunil and Pepper were both dancing. It was adorable, and the skunk has officially had the BEST birthday of her entire life.

Nothing could possibly compare to her lil crush, Sunny.

**I hope ya'll enjoyed meh story. I love SEPPER! :D**


End file.
